Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 October 2015
08:35 ? 08:40 anyone has the apk ?? 09:16 O/ 09:16 I'm managing both chat and forums 09:16 by using a mobile 09:16 at the same time 09:20 (wat) 09:20 Also, Sup 09:20 2 days before cake... 09:20 In a meanwhile, I will edit streak. 09:31 vslr? 09:31 Oh, sorry. 09:31 ? 09:31 Wrong keyboard pos. 09:31 I meant, cake? 09:32 Yes 09:32 where? 09:32 On Oct. 18 09:32 where, not when!!! 09:33 In my house. 09:37 Sup Unknown Fish 09:37 Having 09:37 B-day? 09:37 day after tmw? 09:37 B-day 09:39 OK. 09:41 .KO 09:43 Amused not is Warp Thyme. 09:48 ded ischat. 09:49 Yep 09:50 I am just waiting for the World Wide APK :P 09:50 For the Halloween Update 09:51 Ok 09:51 Me too. 09:52 LET IT BE ALIVE 09:53 MAKE IT ALIVE 09:53 MAKE IT ALIVE.... 09:57 What the... 10:03 Yes 10:06 Found teh ROW/World Wide apk http://www.mediafire.com/download/xzq2kw4owxm9m47/Plants+Vs+Zombies+2_4.1.1_117.apk 10:07 I prefer not to download yet. 10:07 K 10:08 Sup, you two 10:10 Sup 10:11 soup 10:13 Welcome to Dead Chat 10:13 Welcome to the undead chat 10:14 I left a message on MC DJ's talk page for permission 10:14 To create BOTU 7 10:15 Too much BOTUs.... 10:15 Yo 10:16 Sup 10:16 \o 10:17 Also, there are scheduled to be 123 BOTUs 10:17 I mean 12 10:17 o/ 10:17 123 10:17 Slaughter Me Street 10:17 A34845947! 10:17 yellow there 10:18 Yo Citron 10:18 Supback, Pinoy Citron 10:18 9354 49! 10:18 4756 :) 10:18 much very numbers 10:18 This is 2/5 Pinoy Chat. 10:19 6:18 10:19 NCTMEYU IEOETO 10:19 PM 10:19 Code. 10:19 Not anymore... 10:19 bleh 10:19 6:19 nao mate 10:19 PM who? 10:19 PM 10:19 like nighttime 10:19 or afternoon 10:19 PuffyMuffins ? 10:19 ^ that 10:19 Ok 10:19 Citron agrees 10:19 pm as in nighttime 10:19 also, yes 6:20, evening soon. 10:19 in 10:20 PM means Muffins 10:20 now. 10:20 (boomboxzombie) changes jam to ballad 10:20 Supback 10:20 Pretty Much 10:20 Oh wait, another PM 10:20 (phatbeet) changes it back 10:20 PM means: 10:20 10:20 private message 10:20 Puff mushroom 10:20 as in nighttime 10:20 (insert more) 10:21 brb, dinner 10:21 (boomboxzombie) >:( 10:21 (phatbeet) :P 10:21 Ah well. I'll see if I can access my friend's house's PC later. 10:21 He's having trouble with DA - 19. 10:22 GTG for dinner, be back if I can. 10:22 I sometimes call PuffyMuffins as PuffyMuff-shroom 10:22 rararah 10:22 added zombie ability names for my blog post 10:23 back. 10:23 added a challenge log in that blog post too 10:23 cause it's delayed. 10:23 that was quick 10:24 I'm a fast eater, so when I really go I'll only be gone for about 3 min if my dad doesn't log out. 10:24 (punkzombie) wants to change jam to punk 10:24 and it did 10:24 (MC Zom-B) and (breakdancer) change the jam to rap 10:24 ok it changed 10:24 I changed it 10:25 But then (arcade) changes it to 8-bit. 10:25 and (glitter) changes it to pop 10:25 changed it 10:25 dang it 10:25 I mean (glitterzombie) 10:25 there 10:25 not the (glitter) 10:26 (glitterzombie) (glitter) (zombie) (zombie) 10:26 (jalapeno) (jalapeno) (jalapeno) 10:26 Flames! 10:26 Oh dear, o/ 10:26 noo 10:27 (glitter) (glitter) (glitter) (zomboss) 10:27 (zomboss) (zomboss) (zomboss) 10:27 (crazydave) : wabby wabbo bap 10:28 (penny) : beep boop beep bap 10:28 (zomboss) : hahahaha 10:28 (buckethead) : brainz 10:30 I eat electric wires for dinner 10:34 dinner time 10:35 back. 10:35 (empeach) 10:35 then (cherrybomb) (cherrybomb) (cherrybomb) (cherrybomb) (cherrybomb) 10:37 Back Came 10:37 Also, Supback 10:40 Random Fact that you probably know: 10:40 All female chat mods in this wiki have their usernames starting with the letter "P". 10:41 PK should be chat mod too 10:41 Pepsicola, a new question appeared. 10:41 @WintahMhelon18 10:41 She is, in the PvZFF wiki. 10:41 Oh ok 10:42 Answered. 10:44 Thank you 10:47 Andy (emulator) on Steam? 10:48 This is unusual for any Android emulators. 10:52 hai guys 10:52 Sup 10:52 something crazy happened yesterday 10:53 What is it then? 10:53 i survived a car crash and only hurt my finger 10:54 What? 10:54 what 10:54 I survived a car crash too, but that was a long tie ago. 10:55 it was crazy but common because my country has the second largest amount for car crashes in the world 10:55 @Pepsi, new question 11:02 Random Question: What do you usually do on Fridays? 11:02 Resting, I guess 11:03 Me, playing some forum games and other games. 11:05 Me too. 11:05 I'm waiting for the 21st. 11:17 <333-blue> What? 11:32 Wow 11:32 Such Ded 11:33 Yo Retro 11:33 Good spooky morning! 11:36 Sup 11:36 Good Spooky Night 11:37 Random Question Repeat: What do you usually do during Fridays? 11:41 Move :P 11:43 Ok 11:44 What do I usually do during Fridays? 11:45 mmm 11:45 waste an afternoon breeding the perfect pokemon 11:49 ded 11:49 Not ded. 11:49 Is it me or is RB's pic more rellowish? 11:49 yellowish? 11:50 It's supposed to 11:50 RetroBowser the PKMN Trainer 11:50 the joke is that I made a halloween pic 11:50 and that all I did was change the eyes from blue to red, tinted the face a weird colour 11:50 and added extra shadows to the hair 11:50 and it is "a spooky halloween pic" 11:50 2Spooky4Me 11:51 ^ 11:51 the most spooky halloween pic 11:53 Bored 11:54 Anyone tried jack? 11:55 Hi! 11:55 My exams are done! 11:55 But if I fail em, my brother will delete my account... unless he forgets. 11:56 my older brother 11:56 I hope you don't fail. 11:56 But then I can't ship you with cz :( 11:56 Plus you can just get your Wikia account the next time you log in 30 days. 11:57 Yep. 11:57 So, the account will only be disabled when 30 days has passed. Screw your brother. 11:57 Just do your studying duty 11:57 How hard could the exam be? 11:58 Hmm 11:58 I had a big improvement with my exams, I failed less than before, but I hope I fail nothing during the Periodical exams. 11:59 Thanks to you not drifing in chat all the time I guess 11:59 I might fail Filipino and Math 11:59 You can do it. 11:59 but I found AP easiere 11:59 along with CLE 11:59 (which I failed by 1 point) 11:59 I will not say that math is easy 11:59 @Reap 11:59 Same but not it Fil. and Math. 11:59 *in 12:00 And I'm pretty surprised that everyone has trouble in filipino 12:00 I was able to pass Filipino with guessing and the essays being SO easy. 12:00 I used to have weakness on AP and Filipino, but now I scored even higher than before. 12:00 I wonder how hard the language is 12:00 Hmmm 12:00 Too easy in fact, and despite my terrible grammar I was able to perfect both essays. 12:01 My grammar in Fil is low, and sometimes my vocabulary 12:01 @Insert Your Name Here 12:01 While easy-medium to learn, there's plenty of lessons that are sometimes hard as English. 12:01 The essays were about strengthening bonds with God and your parents (and siblings, if you have one.). 2015 10 16